


Prompt 6 - Discovery

by Gwatson2304



Series: Pride Month Prompts 2019 [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 11:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19228132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwatson2304/pseuds/Gwatson2304
Summary: Lucy Lane reflects back on how she ended up with the most amazing women she could ever have hoped for.Article Mentioned is this one - https://www.elephantjournal.com/2016/11/we-only-fall-in-love-with-3-people-in-our-lifetime-each-one-for-a-specific-reason/





	Prompt 6 - Discovery

It was a normal sunday in the Danvers-Sawyer-Lane household. Maggie was cooking breakfast, Alex was in the shower having just come back from her morning run and Lucy was on the couch. She had her legs underneath her, listening to the soft sounds of the music Maggie had playing through her bluetooth speaker, reading an article that had randomly appeared on her Facebook feed.

 

The article described the three kinds of love a person experiences in their life. As Lucy read it she thought back on when she had experienced the three types.

 

**_The Love That Looks Right - This kind of love is what society deems to be “the right kind of love”. Therefore, whether or not it feels right you continue to pursue it. You sacrifice a lot about yourself for this love, even when you don’t believe it is going to last._ **

 

This was the kind Lucy had spent the majority of her life experiencing. 

 

Lucy met all of General Lane’s expectations of how a teenage girl should behave. School was to come first and going to college was a must. She was okay with being feminine, she quite enjoyed fashion and makeup. It was the dating boys she struggled with. Lucy had known from around the age of 10 she liked boys and girls. But she knew if she so much as hinted that she might not want to date only boys the General would have some stern words to say. She had heard him talking with colleagues about the Miitary policy on Gay recruits. She had heard his homophobic opinions enough to put her off even hinting at wanting to explore her sexuality.

 

Her father set her up with one of his colleagues sons, who also happened to go to the same school as her. Lucy allowed it to happen to appease the General. He was frequently invited over for dinner and General Lane made sure they spent time together on the weekend, after Lucy had done her homework. 

 

Lucy found herself in the two years having to constantly tell herself she liked him and that she wanted this. They held hands and they kissed but he wasn’t pushy about doing anything more, he was a respectful guy. Even on prom night, they posed for pictures and had a wonderful evening but there was never the expectation for anything more to happen. Lucy told herself she could be doing much worse, he genuinely cared about her and she had fun hanging out with him. Even if sometimes it felt more like a friendship than a relationship.

 

He joined the Air Force and Lucy went off to West Point so they decided to end things rather than try to make the distance work. 

 

Lucy thought back to how a few years ago she had a friends request from him and when she saw his relationship status as Married to a fellow Airman, it all made sense as to why he was always so okay with her not wanting more. They had exchanged a few messages and it made Lucy smile that they had one another to get through high school with until they could both be their authentic self. 

**_The Hard Love- The second type of love is one you may repeat many times. It’s a love where you’ve learned enough about yourself that you know what you need and what you want out of love. You keep repeating this kind of love, hoping it will be the right one. Even though you know you are in a cycle of repeating, you keep on trying. Some of this love can be abusive, but not always. It’s an emotional roller coaster that you stay on, because even though the lows are unbearable, the highs make it worth it. Or so you think._ **

 

She had dated people, secretly, at West Point. But it never worked out. The hiding and fear was too much for her and her partner of choice. She found what she had been missing though and enjoyed each relationship whilst it lasted, until the fear forced her to end it. She was General Lane’s daughter, she couldn’t be caught in a scandal.

 

As she reads the article the first name that comes to her mind is James. Her and James had a strong relationship, but Lucy had been constantly waiting for the  _ highs _ the article mentioned. At first it was endearing that he ran around after Metropolis’ Caped Hero, and she was happy to take things slow and see where it led. However, as they started getting more serious and committed to one another, it became a constant cause of arguments. 

 

James said she didn’t understand, but he also wouldn’t help her to see why James was so involved. Lucy felt like there were plenty of secrets being hidden, and enough relationships had been ended for that reason. She didn’t want another failed relationship so allowed James his space and to do what he needed to do. She threw herself into her work and became distant, whilst he continued to hide things from her. 

 

When he took the job in National City she knew it was the end and in a lot of ways she was relieved. 

 

Then she followed him.

 

She was never one to give up. She needed to make it work but by the time she was trying, James was already falling for Kara. No matter how much they thought it could work, they found a new wedge in their relationship. 

 

Lucy admitted defeat and focused on her new appointment at the DEO Desert Base after Myriad.

 

This led her into a series of failed flings with women. Lucy decided now she was in a new city and away from the General, she could explore the side of her she had suppressed for so long. 

 

However, this just led to a lot more roller coasters. She tried dating all kinds of women but for some reason all of them ended before they could take off. Having to hide who she worked for and keeping such unsociable hours at work played a big role in this. 

Then she had a fling with Vasquez. Which they can joke about now, as Lucy thinks about it she smiles. 

 

Vaz invited her out to a bar, a gay bar she later found out, and hung with Vaz and her friends. Lucy had an amazing night and it ended back at Vaz’s apartment, the two of them quite drunk and fumbling to get one another out of the clothes in their way. 

 

The next day they had a talk over coffee, and decided it would be super casual and no strings. Working so closely together they couldn’t afford to be attached, especially as Lucy is her boss.

 

It lasted for a few months, they both enjoyed having someone to spend lonely nights with, but it also continued to be a friendship. They maintained a professional attitude at work and then outside of work they hung out and sometimes it led to sex, other times it led to them watching crappy re-runs of cop shows and drinking beer together. 

 

Vas met a girl after three months of her and Lucy doing this, and put an end to it. Lucy was happy for Vas and it only strengthened their friendship, nothing ever became weird between them. But hanging with Vas and her new girlfriend, as well as James and the Superfriends made Lucy realise she didn’t just want a fuck buddy. 

 

She was ready to find someone to settle down with. 

 

Throughout James, the dates and Vaz lucy kept telling herself it was what she wanted and forced herself to stay, even though she knew it was hurting her. So Lucy told herself that this time it would be different, she would stop it immediately if she didn’t think it was right. She was bored of the highs and lows. 

 

She wanted what Alex and Maggie had.

 

She had grown close to the two women after many Games Nights together. So after the really bad dates she ended up with one or both of them drinking. 

  
  


**_The Love That Lasts - This is the love that comes out of nowhere, you thought it didn’t look right so didn’t even try for it. However, it comes so easy and the connection is so intense that it knocks you off your feet and cannot for the life of you explain it._ **

 

Lucy smiles as she reads the description. Alex has come out into the kitchen by this point and is dancing with Maggie as she tries to cook. Lucy grins watching them, but continues to think.

 

This love really did knock her for six. 

 

Weekly nights of drinking and games nights turned into her being invited over for dinners and movie nights. 

 

At first she thought it was just out of pity. Kara and James were doing well, and they knew she was struggling to find her place in the new city. She had brought it up one night, and they had made sure to let her know in no uncertain terms that they wanted to spend time with her, they enjoyed her being with them. 

 

That helped settle her nerves that she was intruding. 

 

It was only logical that she ended up with a key to their apartment and that she started keeping clothes there. Afterall, some nights she finished before either woman and needed to change. It didn't make sense carrying clothes to work. 

 

Some nights it was just Lucy and Alex, others just her and Maggie. 

 

Some nights it was just her. 

 

The first time that happened she felt weird and text them on their groupchat to let them know she was going to drive home. 

 

DamnDanvers -  _ You better not! There’s leftovers in the fridge, beer and recordings of JAG waiting for you to shout at. _

 

DetectiveDimples -  _ Exactly what Alex said! You are always welcome, even when we’re not there. We’ll be home later and expect ice cream and couch time with both of you! _

 

TheBestLane -  _ Okay! Text me when you’re on your way and I’ll have a bowl ready and waiting. _

 

She felt at ease after the exchange and soon got herself settled in. Maggie had indeed left her a coconut tofu curry, she cooked some rice and heated it up, making sure to leave some for the detective. 

 

After that night it became a frequent thing for her to end up at Alex and Maggie’s, her own apartment was only used to do washing and for when she needed alone time. Alex and Maggie understood and left her to it when she told them she was going to her apartment. She didn't even refer to it as home, their place had become more like home than anywhere she had lived for a long time. 

 

Since her mum was alive. 

 

As much as she spent all the time outside of work she could, she never saw it coming. She shared a bed with them most nights,  _ The bed is huge Lane, come on! _ Maggie had reassured her. She even cuddled with them both on the sofa whilst watching stuff. Even when it was only one of them. She put it down to them both being affectionate but then after a few months of this dynamic Winn made a comment at Games Night that threw her through a loop.

 

“When did you move in Lucy?” He had asked innocently enough, all eyes ended up on the three women who were cuddled on the sofa, Lucy in the middle of the couple.

 

“I haven’t,” she had replied confused, “I just come over a lot and hang out.”

 

“Schott, leave it.” Alex said with a fierce tone. 

 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean anything by it.” He replied sheepishly, “I just figured since the three of you are dating, Lucy would be living here too.” 

 

Lucy spat out the mouthful of beer she had just taken.

 

“Dating?” She looked at him puzzled, then she looked to Kara and James who wouldn't meet her gaze. Finally she looked to the women she was sat between, both of them looking just as confused as her. “We’re not dating Schott! Jesus! These two are engaged, I’m just their friend.”

 

“Their friend who stays every night, cooks with them and cuddles with them.” Kara mumbled just loud enough, then realised she didn’t mean to say it out loud and blushed. “Sorry.”

 

It had hit Lucy. 

 

They were acting like they are in a relationship.

 

She got up quickly, extracting herself from under Alex’s legs that were in her lap, and out of Maggie’s arm that was around her shoulders. 

 

She had mumbled something about not feeling well then had left very quickly. She had rode her bike back to her cold, empty apartment and had crashed onto the bed. She hadn’t realised she was crying until she felt arms wrap around her and then the sobs racked her body and she curled into the familiar scent of James.

 

“Hey, it’s okay, I’ve got you Luce.” He had held her until she calmed down and then she removed herself from his grip and had wiped her eyes on the sleeve of Alex’s Stanford Jumper she was wearing.

 

“Thanks for coming after me.”

 

“I know when you need someone. We might not be together anymore, but I could see how upset you were so I made Kara fly me here.  Alex told me where the spare key was.” He reached out to hold her hand, they sat side by side on the edge of the bed.

“What a fucking mess.” 

 

“It doesn’t have to be.” Lucy looked at James confused. “They care about you Lucy, like we all have been thinking it for a while about the three of you. The way the three of you are together, it’s perfect and seamless. I’ve never seen you this happy.”

 

Lucy leans into him. “What if they don’t want me?” Her voice cracked and she started to cry again, James wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her into him.

 

“They would be crazy not to.” He leans his head against hers, “it’s not going to end up like me and you, or you and those dates. They really care about you, just talk to them.”

 

James had sat with her most of that night and then Kara had come to get him, not leaving without giving Lucy a very tight hug.

 

The next day, Lucy turned up at the apartment and they had talked it out, the couple confessing they had already seen Lucy as a part of them. Even though it had never been officially said. 

 

They had decided to continue exactly how they had been, but with the official label of girlfriends instead.

 

That had been over a year ago.

 

Lucy looks over to them now, Alex has been banished to the breakfast bar so Maggie can finish cooking and they both look so happy. 

 

The three of them now wearing engagement rings.

 

They really had knocked her off of her feet. And as much heartbreak and as many wrong people she had gone through, it had been so worth it to end up with these two amazing women.

 

Lucy finished the article then gets up and goes over to Alex, standing behind her and wrapping her arms around waist. She rests her head on Alex’s shoulder and kisses her neck.

 

“Morning Babe.” Alex says holding her hands and squeezing them three times.

 

“Morning Love.” Lucy says resting into Alex and swaying them to the sound of  _ Good As You _ by Kane Brown.

 

Maggie comes over and they share a soft kiss before sitting down together to eat. 

 

It took a lot of different relationships and realisations for Lucy to end up here, but she’s so glad that her the outcome was these amazing women. 


End file.
